ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe
by nataliahero
Summary: When Steven and Peridot find a website called ROBLOX. Steven makes a free account. But a hole opens up in the computer into The Roblox Universe, It's up to them to get out of there.
1. ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe - Chapter 1

Steven:Hmm... Oh a game!

Steven:It's called Roblox!

Steven:Let me see what it's about..

*Steven clicks on *

Steven:Hey Peridot!

Peridot:Hm?

Steven:Come over here!

Peridot:Okay..

Steven:I found a new Game!

Peridot:What is this..Game?

Steven:It's called ROBLOX!

Peridot:Hmm..Show me this "Roblox.."

Steven:Look at the laptop to see!

Peridot:It's little brick characters?

Steven:I'm going to make an Account!

*Steven starts creating his account*

Steven:And sign in!

*Steven's laptop would malfunction and turn off*

Steven:Uhh..Is it supposed to do that?

Peridot:I don't think so..?

*The Laptop Opens a hole portal to ROBLOX*

*The portal sucks them in*

Peridot:WAAAAAAAAH?!

Steven:AAAAAAAAAH!

*Once they'd enter the ROBLOX world, they would turn into strange little brick characters..*

*ROBLOX Intro plays*

*Steven and Peridot look up confused..*

Steven:Uhh...

*To be continued..*


	2. ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe - Chapter 2

*They fall into the game*

Peridot:Where are we Steven?!

Steven:I don't know!

Steven:AND WHY ARE WE BLOCKY?!

*Peridot looks at her hands just to find they have turned into blocks..*

Peridot:...GAAAH!

Steven:Uh..Excuse me! *Steven asks a Robloxian*

ROBLOXIAN:Get away from me noob!

*The strange Robloxian walks away..*

Steven:He just called us A noob!

Peridot:What is even a noob..?

Steven:I think it's when someone is poor.

*nataliahero walks out of the Pizza place to deliver*

Steven:Uhh..

nataliahero:Oh, hi!

Peridot:Who are you..?

nataliahero:I'm nataliahero

Steven:Err...Ok..

Peridot:Well..Why are we in this place? what is this?

Steven:Yeah, where are we?

nataliahero:You guys are in the ROBLOX Pizza place

Peridot:Nyeh..Odd..

Steven:WHAT?!

nataliahero:Are you okay? Are you lost?

Steven:Yeah, I think we need to go somewhere.

*nataliahero gives Steven a box shooter* Here, Take this.

Steven:What's this?

nataliahero:You use this to teleport over to other games!

Steven:Oh.

Steven:Well, we gotta go.

Steven:Bye!

nataliahero:Bye!

*Steven shoots a Game box*

*Steven and Peridot hop in*

-End of chapter 2-


	3. ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe - Chapter 3

*They fall into the next game*

Steven:Ow!

Peridot:Steven?!

Steven:A tornado?!

Peridot:Where do we hide?!

Steven:Come on!

*Peridot and steven attempt to hide..*

*They try to run away but get thrown away by the tornado*

Peridot:GAHH!

*Peridot gets thrown right into a wall and her brick body parts blow up*

Peridot:Eep!

*They respawn*

Peridot:Ow..

Steven:Err..

Peridot:That really hurt..I exploded!

Steven:I thought we were dead..Hmm..

Steven:Guess this game has respawning.

*they teleport into the map again*

Steven:HELP!

*Peridot while trying to run away, gets thrown off by tornados again, she hurts her legs from the impact and can no longer walk..*

Peridot:MY LEGS!

Steven:Err..Should we change the game?

Peridot:I think so!

Steven:Ok

*Steven gets out his box shooter, and he shoots.*

*They hop in*

-end of chapter 3-


	4. ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe - Chapter 4

*They fall*

Steven:AAAAAAAAAAH!

Peridot:AGH!

Peridot and steven:Ow..

Steven:Huh? food?

*Steven stands peridot up*

Peridot:Thanks.

Steven:Uhh

*Steven accidentally drives onto Peridot*

Peridot:AGH! OW OW!

Peridot:YOU CLOD!

Peridot:You ran me over with chicken!

Steven:AHHH! erm..Peridot?

Peridot:AHH!

Steven:I gotta find Peridot!

*Peridot respawns* Oof..

Steven:Atleast we can respawn..But we're still brick people..

Peridot:Yeah..

Steven:Wait..A school bus!

*Peter noticed the hole, he hops into the roblox world*

*Peter falls* AHHH!

Steven:Peter!

Steven:What the stars are you doing here in the roblox universe?

Steven:And you're blocky!

Peter:Welp..

steven:Wait *Gets out box shooter*

Peter:You can't spell peter without pet! *pun*

Steven:This will make us go between games in the ROBLOX universe

Steven:Should we go?

Steven:Well..Here we go!

*Steven drives the bus off the map*

Steven:AAAAHH!

Peridot:Eep!

Steven:Lol, fail!

Peridot:I HATE THIS STRANGE WORLD!

Steven:Lets try again

Steven:We got more games to experience

Steven:Lets go

Peter:Peri

Peter:Remember when Amethyst was a chicken?

Peridot:Yes, also steven ran me over with that chicken earlier. T^T;

Steven:Come on Peridot and peter!

Steven:We gotta go to another game!

Steven:Ready, set..JUMP INTO BOX!

*They jump into the box*

-End of chapter 4-


	5. ROBLOX Meets Steven Universe - Chapter 5

*Falls into next game*

Steven:Ow..

Peridot:Eugh..

Steven:Where are we this time.

Peridot:*Turns around*

Steven:An peter is not here. He must have been lucky to go back.

Peridot:Hey..Is this my arcade? *opens arcade box* Hmm..Seems so.

Steven:Peridot's Arcade

Peridot:AH! STRANGE PEOPLE! Hey! Go Away! *goes through* Huh?

Steven:They must be NPC's

Peridot:Yeah

Steven:But nice arcade.

Peridot: :D Ok these are the worst Basketballs ever. They lok like sugar cubes!

Steven:Its because were in ROBLOX.

Peridot:I know..But its strange!..We hav cirles he- Dang the NPC fell over and poofed.

Steven:Or goes away when done. Its just a human.

Peridot:I know...Clumsy humans though. Twins!

Steven:So.

Peridot:*shrugs* Should we go to your place?

Steven:Sure.

Peridot:Your visitors..are attacking me.. T_T Ow!

Steven:So.

Peridot:Hi again.

Steven:Lets go.

Peridot:Ok.

Steven:*gets out box shooter and shoots another game box*


End file.
